Faith of the Heart
by Melpomene Themis
Summary: The unthinkable happens in Atlantis and it shakes every team member to the core. Written for Kamerreon for her birthday.


**Title**: Faith of the Heart

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

**Summary**: The unthinkable happens in Atlantis and it shakes every team member to the core. Written for Kamerreon for her birthday.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

This was the sound that haunted John Sheppard's mind, the continual sound ringing through his ears.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

John closed his eyes and leant his head backwards until his muscles started scream in protest. Slowly, he opened his eyes, listening to the rhythm again as he stared at the figure lying in the bed which he sat next to.

The figure lay motionless on the crisp white sheets of the medical bay in Altantis, his body connected to multiple wires and monitors. John's eyes trailed up and down the figure, taking into account the multiple injuries on the body which lay deathly still. He had lacerations to the chest and arms, a broken ankle, dislocated shoulder, gunshot wound to the hand, the list went on and on. But the thing that John focused on was the respirator machine connected to his mouth, ensuring that the man kept breathing no matter what.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

* * *

Carson stood looking at the gate, with apprehension filled eyes as he wondered why he agreed to be a part of this project. Then he remembered why - the need to help others combined with his genetics made him very desirable to the project.

Mentally, Carson cursed the ATA gene that he had been born with, as he was a walking disaster when it came to Lantian technology. The fear which Carson felt as he approached any Lantian technology coupled with his hesitancy for using the technology and disbelief in his own abilities lead to several catastrophic trials with the technology, for example the incident with General O'Neill and Major Sheppard.

He stared at the swirling abyss of the gate, as he took a deep breath and looked at the Marine next to him.

"Alright, lad?" Carson asked compassionately to the young Marine, who looked stood stoically next to Beckett.

"Fine thank you, Doctor Beckett." Came the clipped response from the Marine as he unlatched his gun and flipped the safety off.

Carson gave a sigh, and forced his legs to move forward through the gate. He closed his eyes and let the sensations run through him, as he was determined not to look at whatever was happening to him. As a geneticist, this just seemed wrong to him, and this debate had occurred for a long time with a physicist by the name of Rodney McKay. A ghost of a smile appeared over Carson's face as he thought of Rodney, as he felt immensely happy in the knowledge that Rodney was going to have to endure this torture as well.

He felt the Marine next to him gently nudge him in his side, which caused him to open his eyes. He instinctively squinted as the bright light shone into his eyes but once the darkness cleared, all he could see was their destination.

* * *

Doctor McKay grumbled under his breath, whilst rapidly typing on the data pad in an attempt to finish his work. He cursed Sheppard for the hundredth time, all his fault for practically drafting him into service when there was plenty of work to be happening on the base.

A head popped up in his vision, which caused McKay to take a startled jump back, and despite what anyone said later, McKay would venomously deny any rumours that he screamed like a girl.

"Rodney," said Radek Zelenka, a brilliant scientist in everyone's eyes other than Rodney. To him, Zelenka was a level below him, if anyone could reach his own intelligence (excluding Jeanie).

"Ah, yes, what is it?" Rodney asked distractedly as he reemersed himself with his work.

"The expedition team are leaving. You are a member of the expedition team." Said Zelenka, as his Czech accent started to become more prominent as he tried to take the data pad away from Rodney.

"No, no, too much to do. Can't go. Can't make me go." Rodney said distractedly, in an attempt to get out of the expedition trip.

Zelenka sighed, Rodney was always like this before expeditions and he raised his hand to his earpiece.

"Colonel Sheppard?" Zelenka said into the earpiece.

"Yeah? What is it Radek?" The crackled voice of Sheppard said down the earpiece.

"Rodney is being stubborn again. Please sort him out" Zelenka said flatly.

McKay's eyes shot up in horror as he looked at Zelenka in betrayal. Rodney raised a hand back to the data pad and opened up his emails. As he looked at his inbox, he read the email from Sheppard. His eyes widened at the text on the page then quickly turned off the data pad, gathered up his things and swiftly left the room.

All Zelenka could think was whipped.

* * *

Major Lorne stood opposite the gate, several paces behind Doctor Beckett and turned as Colonel Sheppard jogged across the gate room towards him at the gate.

"Colonel," Lorne said as Sheppard came to a stop next to him.

"Major," Sheppard said, nodding to Lorne. "Almost ready to go, just getting McKay up here." He said, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated manor.

Lorne nodded once and went back to staring at the gate as the logical part of his mind went through the mission briefing. A simple reconnaissance mission of the planet with the children where Doctor Beckett would do a check-up of the children. His lips turned up at the Scottish man's explanation of of the reason why he requested for the mission.

"We cannae leave the wee bairns alone with who knows what ailments they might be suffering from!" He said indignantly to the Board of Atlantis.

Lorne was brought out of his musing when he heard the pattering of feet running down the corridor and saw Doctor McKay running down the corridor. He skidded in front of the group, knocking Lorne over in the process, who fell heavily down onto the floor.

Lorne groaned under his breath as he found himself staring up at the ceiling, his head throbbing as it had bashed the hard floor. He raised his head up slowly and immediately closed his eyes as the harsh sunlight flooded in through his eyes.

He heard angry voices from above him, specifically Colonel Sheppard and Doctor McKay arguing. He raised his arms to his temple and ears in an attempt to drown out the noise of the two fighting. Then he heard the most wonderful thing that he had heard in a long time. That Scottish accent cutting sharply through the noise in the background making it go quiet.

He then felt his head being raised, causing him to open his eyes to see the bright blue eyes of Carson Beckett staring into his. He saw Beckett's hand go to his pocket to put on a glove before reaching round the back of his head, probing the wound which caused Lorne to wince sharply.

"Aye, it's a head-wound. Rodney, get me some antiseptic, needle and thread from my bag. I'm afraid this needs some stitches Major Lorne. Sheppard, help me get Lorne into the next room so I can patch him up." Carson ordered to the people who were milling around them.

Sheppard helped to support Lorne's weight as they walked over to a side room off of the Gate Room. Carson followed quickly, as he sifted through his medical kit to find the right pieces of equipment.

"Off ye go lad, I'll be fine here thank you." Carson said to Sheppard, who quickly left the room. Beckett then started to dab antiseptic onto the wound and sewing up the wound.

"Ye are mightly lucky Evan," Carson said, "had you hit your head any harder, you would have been seriously injured around your spinal chord." This caused Lorne to pale more than he already had, mentally cursing McKay for running without looking.

Carson finished up quickly, and gave Lorne some paracetamol for the headache. Lorne stood up steadily as he pressed a kiss to Carson's lips and whispered a thank you. Carson smiled brightly at Lorne, which caused him to receive a soft smile from Lorne in response. Lorne then straightened out his uniform and the duo left the room, knowing that the children were expecting their arrival.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Carson sat with his head in his hands, as he sat next to the motionless figure with the figure. He kept running over the events which had lead up to...this, to the incapacitation of him.

His eyes darted to the monitor, just to check that he was still there, someone. Carson put a shaking hand out to the hand of the person in the bed, willing for the person to respond in some shape or form. A tear slid down his cheek when no response was received by the man in the bed. Just the steady Beep, Beep, Beep ringing through the Infirmary.

His eyes travelled the length of his figure, taking in all of the little quirks which made him, him. The scar which he received on his wrist after having an incident with the Genii. The writing bump on his middle finger on his left hand. The glasses which sat innocently on the bedside table, waiting to be picked up and put on the bridge of his nose when he wakes up.

If he wakes up.

Carson shook his head, leaning back, closing his eyes and returning to the rational part of his mind. I'm a doctor, he mind screamed at him, not a magician, which caused him to chuckle. Damn Rodney for making him watch Star Trek in their free time.

He thought back to his time knowing the man. Knowing how little time he has made for him, and he for Carson over the past few months, due to all of the activity on Atlantis. Still, all he wished was for some more time with the man, just one more chat in the canteen or one more card game.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

After Major Lorne rejoined the expedition team, with some strong orders from Doctor Beckett to take it easy, the gate was dialed. Teyla smiled brightly over at Ronan and Sheppard as they stepped through the gate, as she longed to see the children again. Children were a rarity on Athos, her home world, so to have a planet so full of children, so full of life, was truly a joyful experience for her.

The trip would be the first for Ronan, who did not look like he relished in the fact of visiting the planet. Whilst Doctor Beckett was visiting for the health of the children, which Teyla believed to be an admirable and honourable offer from the gentle doctor, there were other pressing matters at hand. There had been noticeable power fluctuations in the shields of planet, so the team were accompanying Rodney to try and see what was causing the power fluctuations.

The team stepped through the gate, having been dialed by the people who staffed the Gate Room. Teyla enjoyed going through the gate, as it was truly a relic from the Ancestors of the Pegasus Galaxy, whereas others (Doctor Beckett) despised gate travel.

They stepped out of the gate onto the lush green plains of the planet, breathing in the fresh woodland smell. Teyla's eyes turned to the group infront of her, and immediately smiled, embracing Keras warmly in greeting. He had grown taller and more confident in the year since they had last seen each other. He held a baby in one arm proudly, and a toddler in the other, smiling to a blonde woman who stood next to him.

"Welcome back," said Keras warmly to the team. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Major Sheppard, Teyla, Doctor Beckett, Doctor McKay..." Keras said, trailing off at the end as he spotted the other two members of the expedition who he did not recognize.

"Ah, Keras - technically it's Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard now," Sheppard said with a wink to Keras, "and these two people are..." Sheppard started.

"This is Ronon Dex, from Sateda, and Major Lorne," said McKay interrupted, pointing to each person in turn. He was then bowled over by two blurs, which turned out to be children, a boy and a girl, who sat hugging his chest.

"You came back!" cried the children as they hugged him as if life depended on it. Rodney awkwardly patted the two on the back as he looked at the other members of the team with pleading eyes.

His pleas were answered in the form of Major Lorne, who cleared his throat and physically picked the two children off McKay and gave them both a small bar of chocolate. Their grins widened at the sight of the sweet, quickly hugged the Major and scampered off into the forest.

The other members of the expedition looked at Lorne in surprise, who shrugged in answer. "I have two nephews, and I read the mission report," came the controlled answer from the Major.

Idle chit-chat occured before the team branched off into three groups; Major Sheppard and Rodney for the ZPM power fluctuations; Doctor Beckett and Lorne for the medical check-ups and Teyla with Ronan for the perimeter of the camp, to see if there was anything external causing the fluctuations.

Sheppard and Rodney moved swiftly through the undergrowth, well Sheppard tried to move swiftly. However, McKay on the other hand, did not seem to appreciate the Colonel's need for speed. Rather, he spent the majority talking about potential dangers within the forest. To stop this trail of thought, Sheppard span round to face McKay, planted a kiss on his lips and then started a game of Prime or No Prime. This gave McKay a challenge to rise to, as Sheppard gave McKay an actual run for his money, and it turned into a major competition to see who could win this game of Prime or No Prime.

By the time they reached the enclosed area for the ZPM, they were at a draw, so for the sake of Sheppard's sanity, McKay went straight to work on diagnostic analysis of the ZPM. Sheppard shook his head as he watched Rodney work. Whilst he...loved Rodney, by gods he could be stubborn. But, John thought, at least he is being kept out of trouble, as well as mentally occupied. Rodney was rambling to John about how the power of the ZPM was being siphoned to another source when they heard it.

Teyla and Ronon were scouting the general area, they quietly talked amongst themselves. Teyla was describing more about the progress of her people on New Athos, stating about the different traditions that the Athosians possessed in times that new children were born into the population. She was ardently describing the birth of one such child, a baby girl, to Ronan when they saw it.

Doctor Beckett was working with the children, going from one child to another, running a diagnostic scanner over each of the children. He then checked their body masses against common averages, and helped to diagnose any ill children. The illnesses were not severe, ranging from some Vitamin C deficiency in some children to a child who needed a sprained ankle. He gifted each child a lollipop and had Major Lorne detailing all of the information about each child on a data pad, with several children wrapped around his legs, which caused Carson to smile each time their eyes met.

Lorne put down the data pad as he heard a rustling in the bushes, which caused him to put down his data pad, extracted himself from the children and pick up his weapon. He walked stealthily out towards the bushes, giving Carson a look to be on guard. He placed an energy device on the perimeter of the general camp, stretching around each point; North, South East and West of the camp. He moved out of the camp and through the trees when everything went black.

* * *

Doctor Weir stood in the conference room of Atlantis, facing the members of the expedition team.

"Tell me, what happenned?" Weir asked, to the sea of faces surrounding her.

Sheppard looked around the faces, seeing one missing from the group caused the guilt to weigh upon him. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"We reached planet M7G-677, aka the children planet, by going in the jumpers through the gate. I drove with Major Lorne as my co-pilot. We reached the specific designation point in good time, meeting Keras and the rest of the inhabitants of the village. We decided as per the plan to split into the designated three groups. Myself and Rodney trekked to the ZMP of the planet to run the diagnostics. Teyla and Ronan went to scout the area whereas Major Lorne and Carson went to the camp for the checkups. Myself and Rodney heard the screams, which caused us to run in the general direction. Teyla found him first." Sheppard said, as he trailed off, looking towards Teyla and Ronon.

"We went to scout the general perimeter as per Colonel Sheppard's request and after an hour we had not found anything. We then turned a wrong turn and ended back at the camp where we saw..." Teyla trailed off, her face contorting with emotional pain as she turned to Ronon. He put his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly to show that he was there for her, which caused her to smile up at him.

"We saw him. Lying outside the camp. A force-field had somehow activated around the area but he had taken down three of the bastards by himself. But four still remained. I guess he tried to take the attention away from the children, focus it on himself." Ronon said brusquely. The members of the room turned towards Carson, who held his hands in his lap, in what looked like a prayer motion.

Carson's mind wandered to the man in the bed. He had so much life left to live and it had been ripped away from him in a heartbeat. Truly heroic, Carson thought bitterly, that's why I love him. He could see in his mind eye the man in the bed, he painted for him a beautiful picture of the members of their family - Carson's mam and the rest of his family. What most of the Atlantis expedition did not know, was that they had been dating before the Atlantis expedition, that Carson had introduced him to his mam and Carson had been introduced to the most special people in his love's life, the people he loved as sons. His Major. His Major Evan Lorne.

Carson sighed and looked up. "Evan Lorne may never wake up. He sacrificed himself to those monsters so that the children could escape into the camp, into the force-field where they would be safe. He...he endured torture at the hands of those beasts, as they tried to break him to get access to the area." His Scottish accent thickening as he recalled the tale which caused Major Evan Lorne to be comatose in the bed.

"I don't know who or what they are, but the hunger in their eyes. The hunger for those little children. Major Lorne heard a noise in the bushes and went to scout the area." Carson stopped to compose himself, looking down at the table. "He went all around the camp, dropping what appeared to be four stones." Carson said before being interrupted by McKay.

"Technically speaking, those 'stones' were energy devices that when put in place and activated with a specific code, create a force-field by having energy flowing around the four points of the stones, so to make them interconnected. How Major Lorne managed to get ahold of them I know not but..." Rodney said before trailing off, as he realized that he was rambling.

Carson shook his head and started back up again. "He knew we were visiting the children, and was worried about the safety of those children if anything tried to get to them, so he brought a set of devices given to him specially by General O'Neill. They were activated by his ATA gene, and he set them up so that the children could get through, but not get out. He killed three of the things before he was overcome. He got shot in the leg and knee which caused him to fall. They then tortured him. His screams rang throughout the forest, but the children were protected, which was all that mattered to him." Carson said raggedly, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Now, all we can do is wait."

The rest of the people within the board room hung their heads in memory of the Major, the majority wished that they had gotten to know him better. None of them, excluding Carson, had really known him well, a quiet soul who did not speak much, but when he did, it was always with purpose and value. A truly honourable man who saved the lives of nearly 200 children.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Three months had gone by and Carson was still watching over the still form who was connected to the life support machine. His hair had grown longer, Carson noticed, as he smoothed it down.

Everyone on the base knew about the sacrifice made by Major Evan Lorne at the planet of the children. Well-wishers stopped by his door every-day, passing on messages to Carson, who diligently looked after Lorne. The entire base seemed to have been shaken by the incapitation of the Major, as everyone felt the loss of the Major, as well as realizing the significance of the Major in the day to day running of the base. It was realized how much the Major did for the community; lending an ear to a problem, shoulder to cry on, someone to confide in, someone to have a laugh with.

Carson's eyes strayed to the picture on the dresser next to the bed. It was of Lorne with his two nephews, who were in their late teens, and they each had an arm around their Uncle Evan. Carson knew that the reason he joined the US Air Force was not only for his love of flying, but also to provide for his family. His sister's husband had left when the boys were young, which meant that Lorne took it upon himself to provide for his family - allowing them to get a good education, live in a nice house, ensure that they had all of their meals. Carson knew that one of the reasons that Lorne took the Atlantis job was because his nephews were going to be going to University soon, as well as the fact that Carson was in Atlantis.

Carson put his hand in Lorne's, wishing that he would wake up, just to see his eyes and beautiful smile once more. Lorne's fingers started to twitch slowly, which caused Carson's eyes to widen and immediately call the other doctors in as he went into Doctor mode.

Nurses and doctors flooded to the room, all of them the on call nurses and doctors, as they checked his stats and they all smiled as they realized one thing; Evan Lorne was coming back.

Eventually, Lorne opened his eyes slowly and he looked up into a familiar face. _Carson_, his brain whispered. He smiled softly and went back to sleep.

* * *

The mess hall was buzzing with activity, which caused Sheppard and the team to look round with confusion. What could cause such excitement?

They moved around the mess hall and took a beeline when they saw someone who had become ghostlike over the past few months; Carson Beckett. He looked exhausted, Sheppard noted, but there appeared to me more life in his eyes.

"Hey Doc, you been givin' everyone happy pills in their coffee or summat?" Sheppard asked.

"We had good news this morning, Colonel Sheppard. Evan woke up," Carson said, a smile gracing his face.

The jaws of the expedition team dropped as they stared at Beckett in disbelief, but eventually Ronan moved towards the Doctor and pulled him into a hug.

"It's going to be OK," Ronan said plainly to the Doctor, and he sagged into Ronan's arms in exhaustion.

Ronon looked down at the exhausted figure and made a split decision, he picked up the Doctor, ignoring the squawk from the Scot and carried him all the way to the infirmary, as he put him into the bed next to Lorne. "Get some sleep, Doc. He'll be fine." Ronan said, before walking out of the room. Beckett nodded in agreement as he allowed the dark to overcome his vision.

* * *

The entire expedition team stepped out of the SGA base in the Cheyenne Mountains, as they breathed in the crisp air of the United States of America. There were a group of people waiting at the barriers of the base who all started chattering and waving when they noticed the group approaching.

Jeannie ran towards her brother, Rodney, with her husband and little girl and embraced him like there was no tomorrow. Kaleb gave him a pat on the back and Madison got a pat on the back and chocolate.

Sheppard walked towards his friends from the Airforce, as they clapped hands on his shoulders in welcome. He spotted something over their shoulder, a figure walking towards him in a suit; his brother, David. He stopped opposite John, and they gave each other a brief hug, which was slightly awkward.

The McKay and Sheppard group eventually merged together where each family was introduced to the respective partner family. Jeannie threatened John sufficiently, after which was introduced into the family whereas David gave a swift analysis of Rodney before stating 'anyone who can contain John is good enough for this family'.

Carson spotted his mam, standing with the group of Lorne's, and he gave her a long hug, as he told her how much he missed her. He then introduced her to the rest of the group; Rodney, Sheppard, Ronan and Teyla.

Evan Lorne spotted his family standing with Carson's mum, which caused him to lengthen his strides in order to reach the family quickly. He gave his sister a hug, before being jumped on by his boys, his nephews. He said hello to Mrs Beckett formally, but being the strong, independent woman that she was, she was quick to drag him down in a hug. Evan followed the lead of Carson by introducing the family to everyone in the expedition team.

Evan Lorne stood by as he watched all of these interactions occurring with a soft smile gracing his face. This was true bliss to him, seeing everyone safe and sound. Seeing everyone happy, seeing his family happy. This made everything worth it. Evan Lorne was happy, as was everyone else, until McKay started to complain of leg cramp.


End file.
